Yang is the Worst Disciplinarian
by FlawedVictori
Summary: Prequel to Weiss is the Worst Cuddler. Four times Yang used her spray-bottle on the happy couple, and one time she didn't.


**It's _Probably_ Not Racist**

 _ **A/N:Eh, wanted to write something else up for these two, so here ya go. Kind've a departure from my usual style, but whatever. Make sure to leave a review and tell me what you think, every little bit helps. Enjoy!**_

 **/1-It'll always be... Republicans Versus Democrats (Haha Red Vs. Blue get it)/**

All in all, it was a normal breakfast. Weiss was reading her newspaper and nibbling on an apple, Ruby was enjoying a huge bowl of Pumpkin Petes, Blake was nibbling at her toast as she read a book, and Yang was 'covertly' ogling some girl at the next table.

Then Weiss huffed and threw down her paper. "Incompetent, pandering, sycophantic, vote-hungry buffoons..." She muttered, glaring at the discarded obsolete form of information.

"Whsup?" Ruby asked, chewing on a mouthful of 97% sugar, 3% processed corn, and 100% delicious.

Weiss sent the paper another glare, as if it was responsible for Ruby's table manners. "The Mistralian Council. They're cutting the military budget to allocate more funds to the unemployment coffers."

Ruby tilted her head.

Weiss sighed. "They're using money that could go towards keeping their citizens safe to pay people who don't work." She sniffed. "Ridiculous."

Blake set down her book, narrowing her eyes. "Mistral can more than afford to cut back their military a bit, can't they? Unemployed people have children to feed, too."

Weiss sighed, shaking her head. "Then they should work to feed them."

Blake started to glare. "Right, because it's so easy to get a job, right? After all, we shouldn't _all_ get handed everything we want on a silver platter."

Weiss' eyes opened wide, and her face tightened. "You-" a spray of water hit her in the face, and she turned to glare at Yang, just in time to see the blonde squirt Blake as well.

"Enough." She said, looking summarily unimpressed at their glares. "You guys don't agree on politics, so don't discuss it. Especially not before your early-morning crankiness is gone."

Blake broke first, letting out an explosive sigh. "She's right." She muttered. "Sorry, Weiss. I took it too far, shouldn't have made it personal."

Weiss nodded. "It's alright." Yang brought the spray bottle up, leveling it at her chest.

It occurred to her that she was wearing all white.

She sighed. "I suppose I should have considered your feelings on the subject before making my remarks?" She offered, looking at the blonde out of the corner of her eye.

Yang didn't lower the bottle. "You guy's made up, now kiss." She placed her finger on the trigger, and make a cocking noise with her mouth.

They glared.

She shrugged, putting the bottle away. "Worth a shot."

 **/2-Good Morning, Cr-Weiss!/**

Yang watched Blake bustle about the kitchen from her perch, sitting cross-legged on a counter.

Blake dug through another drawer, groaning. "Come on, why wouldn't we have one?! It's a school for people who are supposed to stay in great shape, why wouldn't..." She trailed off as she opened yet another drawer.

Yang rolled her eyes. "What're you looking for?"

"She only likes egg whites, she doesn't like the yolk. I need a... a thing. One of those things that you break the egg into and it catches the yolk." Blake said, turning to the blonde and pantomiming breaking an egg.

"Y'know, even if it's not perfect, she's gonna love this." Yang offered.

Blake shook her head and went back to searching through the drawers.

Yang sighed and hopped off the counter, grabbing a bowl as she went. She cracked three eggs into it, making sure to keep the shell closed enough to prevent the yolk from coming out, and showed the bowl to Blake. "Here."

Blake took the bowl, giving Yang a grateful smile. "Thank you. So, you said you knew how to make Mistralian toast?"

Yang sighed, but started grabbing ingredients. "Really? You woke me up at five so that I could make Mistralian toast for your girlfriend. Great."

"Thank you." Blake said, bumping the blonde with a hip.

"Yeah, yeah..." Yang muttered, smiling.

/

Weiss rolled over, burying her head in her pillow to block the light.. "Mm...go 'way."

Blake gave her a gentle shake, and Weiss rolled back over, glaring. "Fine, I'm up. Now, what in the world is so important that I had to be-"

A bit of water hit her in the face, and she growled.

Yang growled right back, keeping the bottle pointed at her forehead. "I woke up earlier than you, so I don't want to hear you complaining. Now shut up and kiss your girlfriend."

Weiss turned to Blake, her eyes widening as she saw the tray of food in the faunus' hands.

"Surprise." Blake said, smiling.

Weiss was speechless, accepting the tray and staring down at the breakfast Blake (and Yang) had lovingly (and begrudgingly) prepared.

"Thank you." She managed, sending Blake an apologetic smile.

 **/3-Down, Girl./**

Blake groaned as she moved into the next stretch, her ears filled with Ruby's chatter as the leader demonstrated the motions.

"And this is downward beowolf! Pretty easy to do, but y'know, gotta crawl before you can walk!"

/

Weiss watched, fascinated, as the jogging pants Blake liked to wear to workout seemed to become skintight. A small groan escaped her lips as more and more of her girlfriend's lower body was pushed towards her.

Yang looked over at her. "You alright?"

"Mmhmm." She nodded, her eyes tracing the line of Blake's body all the way up to the contours of her firm, taut-

She blinked as something cold hit her in the face, then went back to staring, licking her lips.

So Yang sprayed her again.

"What?" She hissed, refusing to look away.

"Weiss, quit staring." Yang drawled loudly, sounding more bemused than anything,

Blake's head popped up, her bow twitching slightly.

Weiss blinked. Ruby still hadn't straightened up, so why did...

Blake turned around and met the heiress' eyes.

They reddened and looked away from each other, ignoring Yang's raucous laughter.

 **/4-Avert Ye Eyes, Oh Innocent Rose!/**

Weiss grabbed Blake's hands in her own, pinning them above her head as she straddled the faunus.

Blake's mouth rose to meet her, and she jammed her lips to the faunus', each of them ignoring the pain in their rush to push her tongue down the other's throat.

It was rough, uncoordinated, and, above all, passionate.

They loved every second of it.

They broke apart to breathe, and Weiss reveled in seeing just how flushed the faunus' skin was.

Their lips met again, gentler this time as they learned from their previous mistakes. Blake allowed Weiss to take the lead, and the heiress didn't disappoint, making her moan into the kiss.

The door opened then, though they ignored it in favor of their current activity.

/

Yang's eyes widened at the scene, and she turned around, shoving Ruby back out the door before she had to see anything.

"-and the fourth edition completely nerfed- oof!" The cloaked girl landed a bit harder than she'd anticipated, but rolled to her feet. "Yang, what's-"

Yang slammed the door, turning to the two on the bed, fully intending to lay down some ground rules about PDA in front of impressionable sisters, but found the two with their bodies still pressed together, connected at the mouth.

She had to admit, usually, she'd have found it hot.

But with Ruby so close by? Her sweet, innocent baby sister?

It was time to...

She grinned as she raised the spray bottle.

 _Cool them down._

 _/_

The first spray hit Weiss, and she turned to Yang, an insult on the tip of her tongue and fully prepared to rip out her organs in alphabetical order, but stopped short when she saw the manic gleam in the blonde's eye.

Yang fired again and again as she laughed, and Weiss soon found herself ducking behind Blake for cover.

Blake, meanwhile, cowered behind Weiss' pillow.

When the water finally ran out, Yang walked over to the door and let in a still-fuming Ruby.

/

"Sorry, but you did overreact." Blake said, watching from her perch on a nearby dryer as Yang put washing powder into the machine.

"Still." Yang huffed, setting the machine to the correct settings, as dictated by Weiss. "Making me wash all the bedspreads? We could've just dried yours."

Blake shrugged.

Yang sighed. "I am sorry for that, y'know. I just really don't want Ruby exposed to that kinda stuff yet."

"You know..." Blake said, smiling down at the blonde. "She does spend a lot of time with Jaune..."

Yang shook her head. "I haven't heard any guitar solos yet, so I'm gonna assume they're just friends."

Blake agreed absentmindedly, her eyes straying to Yang's refilled spray bottle, sitting a few feet to her right.

She reached out, grabbing it and waiting a moment to see if Yang realized.

It looked pretty fun when the blonde did it...

Yang turned then, staring at the bottle in her hand. "Uh..."

She fired.

Yang flared her aura, evaporating the water before it touched her, sending her a grin. "Not today, Blake. Gonna have to be faster than that!"

Blake unscrewed the spray-nozzle and threw the bottle at the larger girl, thoroughly drenching her shirt.

Yang glared.

 **/The One And Only/**

Yang walked into the room, and immediately had to repress laughter.

Weiss was sitting on her bed, her tv playing a movie that she was completely ignoring.

Her attention was instead focused on Blake, who had her head in the heiress' lap, clearly asleep.

Weiss, obviously unused to this, had her hands held up in the air, taking great care not to touch the faunus in any way.

As Yang watched, the heiress slowly lowered her hands until one was on her knee and the other on the faunus' shoulder.

"Hey." Yang whispered.

Weiss' hands shot back up. "H- hey, Yang! How're you?"

Yang ignored the question. "Your arms are twitching. How long have you been holding them up?"

"About ten minutes." Weiss sighed. "She was asleep on my shoulder, but she fell into my lap, and now..."

"Now you don't wanna wake her! Aww!" Yang cooed.

Weiss glared. "Yang, _help me_."

Yang walked over to her. "Yeah, guess your arms must be pretty tired. Here." She bent down and scooped Blake into her arms as gently as she could.

Blake stirred, muttering in her sleep. "Ice?"

Yang blinked, but Weiss moved closer. "I'm here."

Blake smiled without opening her eyes and moved closer to the sound of the heiress' voice, brushing her lips against the heiress' chin. "Night."

Yang carried the faunus to her bed, and Weiss drew the covers back. They tucked her in, and Blake's breathing evened out as she drifted into a deeper sleep.

"You guys are adorable." Yang cooed, pulling Weiss into a one-armed hug.

Weiss refrained from striking the blonde out of gratitude, allowing the larger girl to pull her close as she watched her girlfriend sleep.

She felt an odd sort of calm fall over her in that moment, watching the worries and stress of the day disappear from the larger girl's face.

She wondered if this was what love felt like.


End file.
